What's Going On!
by jamrulz
Summary: Six year old Jason Kent ends up in the past where he meets a teenaged version of his father. Will Clark find out who Jason really is? Or will Jason tell him willingly? More importantly, will Jason ever get home?
1. Chapter 1

Jason woke up slowly, not used to falling on the ground. "Owe…" The small six year old grumbled quietly as he gently rubbed the top of his head. His eyes opened wider and he gasped as he found himself in the middle of a cornfield.

"Mommy..? Daddy..?" The boy whimpered, frightened tears beginning to well up in his eyes. Maybe he should yell for his dad. His father could always hear him wherever he is. "Superman!"

Nothing. The only thing that echoed him was the wind. Suddenly two lights shone in his face, and he covered his eyes quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" When Jason looked up, an elderly lady was climbing out of a red truck and running toward him. She had long red hair, and green- blue eyes. He didn't know why, but he felt completely safe with her.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" Jason looked at her, then shook his head, "I don't know…"

"I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?" The boy nodded his head and took the woman's hand. The truck ride was spent with complete silence.

The doctor removed his stethoscope and looked at Martha intently. "You're saying you found this boy in a _cornfield_?" "It is strange, I know. But it's the truth." The doctor turned toward Jason. "How old are you?"

"I'm six." "What were you doing last?"

The boy scrunched his nose in concentration. "I was at the school party. My parents were there. Then…a green light appeared. When I opened my eyes, I landed in the corn."

The doctor nodded, and turned to Martha. "It seems as if the scientific possibility of teleportation occurred." Turning to Jason he continued, "It seems as if we have to take this little guy to child protective services until we can take him home."

Martha spoke up, "You don't have to do that. He could stay with me, I'm sure Jonathan won't mind."

Jason looked up startled. _Jonathan…That's the same name as my Grandpa…_

The doctor gave Martha a warm smile. "There's no one I can trust more with kids than you Mrs. Kent."

Jason let out a silent gasp. _Mrs. __**Kent**__? She must be my Grandma…She looks a lot like her…_

"Would you like to go with Martha?" Jason nodded quickly. The doctor and Martha talked a bit more, until Martha took Jason's hand and left.

"So what's your name, Sweetie?" "My name is Jason. Where are we going?"

Martha smiled, "We're stopping by the Talon. I work there a lot, and I bet somebody looks like they need some hot chocolate."

Oh, yeah. Definitely his Grandma. Jason smiled brightly up at her and nodded enthusiastically. Martha froze up, startled.

_He looks just like Clark when he smiles like that..._

Martha poured the hot chocolate in a little cup for kids and poured herself a cup of coffee. She placed the money into the register and just sat there, perfectly content in watching the boy. She felt more attached to him. As if she knew this kid.

_It's going to be interesting to see the boys' reactions when they see this._

Jonathan looked at Martha for several seconds, then down at Jason. Jason smiled up at him, Martha's hands on his shoulders.

_If the kid had black hair instead of brown hair it would be Clark standing there._

"So…who's the little guy, Martha?" Martha smiled, "His name is Jason. Jason, this is Jonathan. We have a son, Clark, but he's at Chloe's party."

_Daddy! But…will he recognize me? _

Jason played on the floor, content with playing with the blue spaceship Jonathan played with when he was a boy. He kept looking up at his future grandparents, smiled, then continued playing with the ship.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Jonathan?" "Yes, it certainly does, Sweetheart. It's also uncanny too. I feel like we're looking at a certain two-year-old again."

A door opening interrupted their musings. "Mom, Dad! I'm home!" "Jason, come here."

Clark looked at the little boy that was standing in between his parents. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Jason." He looked at Clark longingly, as if he would like nothing better than to run into Clark's arms. But it would probably freak him out.

Clark smiled but then it slowly turns into a confused frown. His parents grew uneasy when he subtly squints, and they knew he was x-raying the boy. A look of astonishment crosses their son's face and he smiles once more at the boy. "Hey, have you looked at the barn yet?"

Jason shook his head. "Well, how 'bout you get a coat and I'll show it to you?" Jason smiled up at him, then ran to the kitchen.

Clark watched him go, then turned toward his parents, a look in his eyes that was filled with both dread and hope.

Jonathan, turning into the ever protective father, looked at Clark, "What's going on, Clark?"

Clark looked at his parents and murmured slowly, "I…I think that boy is part Kryptonian."


	2. Chapter 2

Clark and his parents looked silently at the young boy who was putting on his shoes quickly. Jonathan turned to his son.

"Clark, I'd like to believe you, I really would. But…this kid is acting like a regular kid. And…he's not acting like your…biological father."

Clark understood his feelings. Jor-El was the only Kryptonian around besides Clark, and he wasn't exactly a welcomed guest for the Kents. "I know Dad, but I saw his cell structure. It was somewhat different from a humans'. There were some green cells in his body along with regular cells."

Martha placed a sympathetic hand on her sons' arm. "Sweetie, this might be hopeful thinking. The boy could have been infected by the meteor shower." Clark turned toward Jason's voice, "Can we go now, Clark?"

Clark gave Jason a warm smile, "Yeah, Buddy. Let's go." Clark grasped Jason's hand, and both boys went out the back door toward the farm.

…

Jason looked at the horses with wide eyes. He never saw one in real life, except at his grandma's a few times. Clark looked down at him, "You want to pet them?" Jason nodded, and Clark reached down to pick him up. He carried him over to the brown horse.

"This is Bess. She's a really sweet girl, she won't bite you." Jason gently pet the horse, giggling with excitement. Clark smiled at the boy, feeling a surging feeling of protectiveness. He guessed it was because the boy was part Kryptonian.

"Clark?" Clark turned around to see Chloe, one of his friends from school. "Hey Chloe." She smiled at him brightly. "Hi, Clark. Oh!" She smiled at the boy who burrowed his face in Clarks' shoulder shyly.

"Who's the little guy?" Clark looked at Jason for a minute, then turned back to the blonde. "He's my little brother. My parents adopted him yesterday." Chloe raised an eyebrow, eyes filled with confusion. "Wouldn't Mrs. Kent tell us about it? Or you?" Clark shrugged his shoulders, "We _are _very quiet people Chloe. Besides, I wanted to surprise you."

"Well I'm surprised." She gently patted the boys' shoulder. "Hello Jason. My name is Chloe. I'm a friend of your brother's." Jason peeped over at her, his blue eyes showing through his brown bangs. "Hi…" Chloe laughed. "He's so cute!"

Jason giggled shyly. "Hey…do you want to play some ball?" Jason smiled and nodded. Chloe gently took the boy from Clarks' arms. "Let's go…" Clark watched them walk off. He couldn't shake the familiarity of the boy away from his mind.

After hesitating a few moments, he joined them. Jason held the basketball in his hands, looking at the very tall hoop.

_This isn't like the one Dad got me for Christmas. Oh well… _Jason took in a quiet breath, dribbled the ball over to the basket, and threw the hoop.

Clark's eyes widened. The boy had just thrown in a perfect basket at an eleven foot hoop! He was definitely right-that boy was like him.

Chloe gave the boy a wide smile. "That's pretty good!" She turned to Clark, "Looks like we'll have _two _sport stars in the Kent home." Clark knelt down in front of Jason, "That was very good, Jason. You'll become a star in no time."

Smiling at the praise, Jason ran toward the hoop, and shot another goal. Clark heard his mother yell for bed. "Come on Bud." He scooped up the sleepy boy in his arms, and waved goodbye to Chloe.

….

Martha smiled at the boys, but felt a bit of sadness. Would Clark have been like this if the baby was still alive? _Well, that happened two months ago. No point in dwelling on past times._

By the time Clark got to the house, Jason was fully asleep. He smiled softly at the boy, and went up the stairs to put him in his bed. The boy was just six, it wouldn't be right to leave him downstairs where he could get hurt.

_And with all the weirdness that happens around here, I don't want to take any chances…_

…..

Martha had decided that she would stay with the boy, and Clark agreed with that immediately.

Wondering what they would do about the boy, Clark went on the couch to go to sleep.


End file.
